eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Eglantis (Eldrazi)
Eglantis was an eldrazi of the Emrakul lineage. Very large for an eldrazi, and the largest and most powerful excluding the Eldrazi Titans. Rebellion Eglantis was born in Menal while the Eldrazi were wrecking up the place. Eglantis is the only eldrazi with the capacity to think of things other than destruction of everything around it. It saw the lives of others as precious. Eventually it fought against Emrakul, and may have even won if not for Kozilek and Ulamog arriving to aid their leader. Eglantis was defeated after a titanic battle of exploding planets and massive lasers. Eglantis was banished from Menal by the Eldrazi Titans; Ulamog teleported it to Earth, Emrakul created chains to bind it to the island, and Kozilek cast a spell to lower Eglantis' strength. As much as the eldrazi struggled, it couldn't break them. Over time, Eglantis grew tired, and fell into a deep sleep. Over time, plants began to grow, and animals found their way to the island. Destruction of Atlantis When Atlantis was destroyed and the group of Egyptians left due to a massive amount of massive disasters across Egypt, (Interpreted as the wrath of the gods) they both found Eglantis, mistaking it for an island, unaware that it was a giant creature. As civilization developed, the Vecna Wars occurred, and the fall of Vecna triggered a massive Dispel Magic, cancelling the strength-numbing spell on the eldrazi. Still, Eglantis didn't care. Eglantis unexpectedly woke up at some point around 1500. Eglantis was able to hear a meeting between the gods that called for a vote to kill all the Eglantians. Eglantis felt love and protectiveness for the creatures that lived on top of it. Unable to let them die, Eglantis broke the chains that bound it and flew out into the stars. The Eglantians still had oxygen due to the forcefield around the island. Eglantis couldn't turn back, due to.. its own momentum, not havibg as much control of its flight in space, and the will of the gods pushing it away. Eglantis' Return However, the Eglantians worked on an engine to go back. At first it only slightly slowed down their return. But at the same time as the birth of Jonathan, over 500 years later, they successfully upgraded the engine to push back enough to put Eglantis at a standstill, going neither closer nor further. At the Moment of Truth, it upgraded once again, so Eglantis slowly began its journey back, more powerful than the whims of gods. It will travel faster over time as the engine is made even more powerful, and will reach Earth in another 500 years... If not for the Sunset Eclipse. Fate of Eglantis Eglantis neared Earth, but was attacked by the mice before they could return. They fought back with all their power, as did Eglantis itself, but in the end, the power of tge mice was too much. Eglantis was killed, and it, along with the civilization it carried, were thrown into the Æther, never to be seen again... Legend speaks that Eglantis will one day return into existence, brought back to life and its inhabitantts stronger than ever, to save the multiverse from an evil threat, possibly the mice themselves.